Humans
The Humans arrived in Epheria around 306 AD, fleeing from an unknown disaster in their homeland of Terroncia to the north of Epheria. When they settled in Epheria, they began construction of their first village Al'Nasla. The Order welcomed the humans to Epheria, holding sympathy for the loss of their homeland they granted them the lands around Al'Nasla, known as Loria, with which to build a true home for their race. The land was not habitated by any of the major races and so no real objections were made. As the human settlement was not far from the base of the Lodhar Mountains, they came under constant attack from the Ork Clans that resided their. In 312 AD this culminated in the Uzgar War, which lasted for 4 years. After beginning to suffer heavy losses to raids from the Ork Clan Uzgar, a young human by the name of Orden Ubbein rallied the human villages and lead a campaign into the foothills or the Lodhar Mountains. After 4 years of constant war, Orden and his followers managed to completely eradicate Clan Uzgar. Following his return from the final battle, Orden was crowned King and the Kingdom of Loria was born Relations with Epherians In general, Humans have had quite amicable relationships with most of the original inhabitants of Epheria. Their early relationship with the Elves was quite tense, including a few minor conflicts. Factions & Cities Lorian Kingdom The Humans arrived in Epheria around 306 AD, fleeing from an unknown disaster in their homeland of Terroncia to the north of Epheria. When they settled in Epheria, they began construction of their first village, Al’Nasla. The Order welcomed the humans to Epheria, holding sympathy for the loss of their homeland they granted them the lands around Al’nasla, known as Loria, with which to build a true home for their race. The land was not inhabited by any of the major races and so no real objections were made. As the human settlement was not far from the base of the Lodhar Mountains, they came under constant attack from the Ork Clans that resided there. In 312 AD this culminated in the Uzgar War, which lasted for 4 years. After beginning to suffer heavy losses to raids from the Ork Clan Uzgar, a young human by the name of Orden Ubbein rallied the human villages and lead a campaign into the foothills of the Lodhar Mountains After 4 years of constant wat, Orden and his followers managed to completely eradicate Clan Uzgar. Following his return from the final battle, Orden was crowned King and the Kingdom of Loria was born. In general, humans have had quite an amicable relationship with most of the original inhabitants of Epheria. Their early relationship with the Elves was quite tense, including a few minor conflicts. From about 450AD humans begin to spread a bit throughout Epheria, not really establishing major settlements, but establishing trading posts and villages all over Epheria. Some of which Eventually growing into Bustling Cities. These Cities and villages operated independently to the Lorian Kingdom. The Hearth Around 450 AD human sailors who set sail from Al’Nasla, had spent months at sea. Feeling completely lost, the eventually hit land on an island just off the western coast of Epheria, now known as the shield Islands. Thinking that they had discovered new lands and with nobody having the stamina to continue sailing, they set about colonising the Island. The Colony of Stormwatch was founded. After some time, around 456AD, an expeditianary group launched from Stormwatch sighted land to the South East of the Island. From here the colony of Skyfell was founded. Being slightly isolated from the main body of Epheria by a short mountainous stretch and a dense forest, it took a furhter 5 years before they received any contact from outsiders based in the mainland of Epheria. But once travellers heard sightings of a colony at the base of the continent, a steady flow of ships began to appear at the shores of Skyfell. It was at this point, around 460AD that the inhabitants of Stormwatch and Skyfell realised that they had never truly left Epheria. The ports of Skyfell and Stormwatch becam major sea trading hubs and waypoints for boat crews. Being nestled safely behindthe rolling mountains, the entire area became known as the Hearth. In 1980AD the Lord of the Hearth is Elias Everett. Elias is a shrewd man, very welcoming and honest but with a keen sense of logic and wisdom. Although technically part of the Lorian Empire, the Hearth is a land unto it’s own. The empire finds it difficult to enforce it’s will on the hearth due to it’s natural geographical advantage. Elias does not care for the Empire or the Emperor himself, but he knows that in order to look after his people, he must follow the will of the Empire. Access to Skyfell is usually limited to teh sea, but some travellers cross the rolling Mountains or make their way through the forest. But the forest is known for it’s Bear population while the rolling Mountains are known as a nesting grounds for Wyvern. The hearth has a very strong Navy and is known for their naval ability. Ontop of this, it is quite well known for it’s hardy soldiers, usually carrying a short sword and shield. Helmunds Basin The Area around Mount Helmund was never really inhabited before the arrival of the humans. For some reason, the temperatures around the mountain were always far below that of the rest of Epheria. It is often reffered to by the elves as the land of eternal snow. The Elves and the Giants always prefer warmer climates, for this reason they never really established any settlements in this area, preferring to avoid it entirely. When the humans arrived in Epheria in 306AD, a group of them began an expedition across Epheria. The Northern lands of Teroncia from where they were from had always had a colder climate than the rest of the continent and after around a year of journeying across Epheria, and many mishaps along the way involving local animals and aggressive locals, they eventually sutmbled upon the lands of eternal snow. Right by the coast line, nestled in the mountains, they founded the City of Arisfall. From there, longforge and whiterun were built. And Hellmunds Basin was born. The people of Hellmunds Basin are Viking-esque. In battle they favour the use of the Axe and usually wear helmets adorned with short horns. They are also known for the fine pelts they produce from the local Deer known as Karyen. White and brown coat. They are a very nomadic people, mistrusting of strangers and a rough group in general. Once you have earned their trust, you tend to keep it. The current Lord of Hellmunds Basin is Thorum Varbrok his son is Alleron Varbrok. Thorum is a highly distrusting Character who has many deep connections with the nobles of Al’Nasla. Aleron does not agree with his fathers views, but abides by his rules as a sign of respect. The people of Hellmunds Basin are split down the middle when it comes to their loyalty to the Lorian Empire. Calen saves Aleron’s life. Thorum does not like Calen, and has had run in’s with Aeson. He is quite aggressive towards Calens Company. He kills one of them. Thorum is killed, Aleron takes his chair and supports Calen. We actually meet Alleron in Milltown playing the axe game in the first few chapters. Aonar Aonar was an old Elven City built around a gold mine. After Fane took power at Al’Nasla and defeated the elves in the City, he established control over the city and it’s mine. There is said to be legend that dragon eggs lay hidden in a secret trove beneath the Drogons Pond Lake just east of Aonar. The Lord of Aonar Amel Sevrin is a scrupelous man, he is there to look after the gold and support the empire. That is all. He is a weasel of a man. Aonar is vital to Loria, it provides massive wealth to the empire. It is a very rich city, elaborately constructed and heavily fortified. The Villages The villages were formed as an offshoot of the humans who arrived from Teronmcia in 306AD, during the Uzgar war in 312AD, a group decided that they simply couldn’t live in a place so beset by the merciless Ork clan. They travelled south, seeking a place to settle down and build simple villages, with Land to Farm. They crossed through elven territory (The land that is now known as Svidar’Cia. They were met with hostility and scorn.as they travelled further south, they made their way through the darkwood and eventually came upon the Giant City of Olmur (Camylin). The Giatns of Olmur took pity on the humans, ravaged by war and spending months travelling through inhospitable lands, they allowed them to settle down just west of Olmur. The humans founded the villages of Olm, Pirn and Erith. This was in 313AD. From there, the villages of The Glade and Milltown were also founded. All five of the villages have always kept a close connection, and to this day hold a special place within eachother. As a token of their thanks, the peoples of the villages threw a celebration every cycle, at the full moon. This was known as the Moon Market. At this event, all the inhabitants of Olmur were invited down to celebrate. They would be presented with bountiful amounts of the farms harvest that cycle aswell as a wealth of goods that had been ammassed from travelling merchants. In return, the Giants were always very friendly with the villagers and also protected them from the Orks and wild animals that roamed wolfpine Ridge. As a result of this close connection, the people of the village are strongly opposed to Fane and his rule. They were devastated by the sacking of Olmur and the supposed Genocide of the Giantish people. As a result, the Lorian Military usually keep a relatively strong presence around the villages in order to keep the populace calm. Antiquar Antiquar is one of the most wonderous cities of the Lorian Empire. It was initally constructed by Orden Ubbein in the year 320AD and has become a bustling city with breathtaking buildings and views. It is the largest port in all of Epheria and is a melting pot of cultures. Famous for the arts and it’s architects,artists and musicians. It is absolutely breathtaking. The Lightning Coast The main settlements on the lightning coast are Gildor, Kergan and Bromis. With the Castle fort of Easterlock a strong military presence. The Empire keeps a strong hold over the lightning coast. Patrols are frequent and in strength. Gildor is a massive city. Small town of Ravengate. Bromis is a village with mystery. Belduar The city of Belduar was founded in 330AD, it was initially a small village of men and women that had travelled south to avoid the Uzgan war, in much the same way the people of the villages did. They eventually made their way around the foothills of the Lodhar Mountains and through the darkwood, stumbling upon Haftsfjord. Here they happened upon a dwarven market, where the dwarves were selling their wares to people from far and wide; Elves, Giants, Humans. Following a few weeks of drinking and communing with the dwarves at Haftsfjord, the human group decided that this was where they wanted to set up their village. The village of Belduar was founded that year on the west bank of Haftsfjord. With the help of the Dwarves, the village was built into a powerful city, strong tall walls, backed onto the mountain. Belduar became a bustling hub for craftsmen and tradesmen alike. The weapons and armour produced in Belduar was second to none, it is said that it was a magnet for genius. After the destruction of the order, Belduar was one of the cities to resist the empires rule. Due to their engineering prowess, the people of Belduar were able to hold off the advancing armies and dragons. Taking heavy losses, the Lorian Empire retreated. Belduar was the only free standing city to completely resist the Empire. The attacks continued over the century. The City has been nearly destroyed a number of times, and rebuilt stronger every time. Arkalen Arkalen is the only true province outside of Lorian Control. It’s capital Aerilon is a melting pot of different races and cultures. There are humans, dwarves and elves from all over Epheria that call Aerilon, and Arkalen, home. The council of Magii has been held in the Sky Tower of Aerilon since the founding of the Order. It was the Council of Magii that allowed Arkalen to remain a free province. The most powerful magii in all of Epheria were able to hold the Empire at bay. That and their incredibly powerful military. The Province of Arkalen is ruled by a council. It consists of Men, Elves and Dwarves. Both those with and without the Spark. They use spears, taken from the elves.